A Diary of Twincest
by Fleetfieth
Summary: What would Hikaru and Kaoru's holidays from Ouran be like if they didn't have to hang out with the Host Club? Join the twins as they spend some time together. (Warning: Sexual and Homosexual content, Coarse Language). Hikaru x Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hikaru sat at the end of the bed; it was early in the morning, around 6am. His twin brother, Kaoru, was dozing. Hikaru had watched the sun come, unable to fall asleep after waking up earlier in the morning. He was focused on his thoughts when he heard a light yawn from his brother, whom had woken up. Hikaru crawled over to his brother and gave him a soft hug, which Kaoru returned.

"Good morning", Hikaru whispered.

"Morning", Kaoru replied, "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour", Hikaru sat on Kaoru's waist.

"You should've woke me up", Kaoru said, his voice cracking slightly.

Hikaru softly gripped Kaoru's chin, tilting his head up slightly ad kissing his lips.

"But you were sleeping; I didn't want to wake you up".

"I would've watched the sunrise with you".

"Shh, we'll watch it together tomorrow".

There was a soft knock at the door, and then it cracked open, a maid popping her head through the opening.

"Good morning masters Hikaru and Kaoru. You're up early", she said.

"I couldn't sleep", Hikaru said, sitting upright on Kaoru.

"Poor you. I came up to check on you. Would you like some breakfast, now that you're awake?" She asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and then back at the maid.

"Yes please", they said in unison.

The maid shut the door and went back to the kitchen. The twins got out of bed and got dressed. Kaoru stood looking out of the large window, staring as the sun came up over the horizon. He felt Hikaru's arms wrap around him, falling into his brother's grip. Kaoru looked back at Hikaru, kissing him softly. Hikaru's arms tightened around Kaoru, his right hand around Kaoru's waist, his left hand on Kaoru's chest.

They parted after the long kiss. Hikaru saw the lust in Kaoru's eyes.

"Later!" He said, smirking.

Kaoru smiled back, content with that.

The twins went down to the dining room, on the first floor of the mansion. They sat down next to each other, waiting for their breakfast. One of the mansion guards came into the room, a female… she was as deadly as she was sexy, and even better, she was French.

"Bonjour!" She said, standing across the table from them.

"Hey Amelié", the twins said, again in unison.

"'Ow are you?" She asked, leaning on her right leg, hands on her hips.

"We're good!"

"Énjoying ze 'olidays?"

"Yes".

"Oh, by ze way. I 'ave somesing for you boys. I will give it to you láter on", she said, walking away.

"What could she be talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"I dunno… guess we'll find out later", Hikaru replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter 2 of ADOT. I decided to start writing a Ouran Host Club fanfic because, well… I could. I do realize that the French accent I've wrote in is a little bit, umm… yeah. But anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

It was after breakfast, about 7am, and the twins were in the mansion's large outdoor courtyard, at the back of the house. They had settled down on a deck chair, cuddling up and reading a book together. Kaoru was lying on Hikaru's chest, while Hikaru held the book in one hand for them, the other arm being wrapped around Kaoru. They were coming close to halfway through the book. They'd been reading it for a while, but it was a rare occasion that they could do so.

The sun was low in the sky, and a few clouds occasionally covered it over. They got darker and heavier as the morning progressed, and by 9am, the sky was completely black. Kaoru looked up at them, sighing heavily in annoyance.

"We should probably go inside; it may start to rain soon".

"It might be a good idea".

Kaoru stood up, helping Hikaru up with him. They went inside, a sharp breeze gushing by as they close the doors behind them. They stood at the doors, watching outside to see a few drops of rain start to fall.

"That was close. I know you're not a fan of bad weather", Kaoru said, looking at Hikaru with a slight smirk.

Hikaru took Kaoru in his arms, looking into his eyes.

"Bad weather never seems to gloom your spirits; instead it brings a sparkle to your eyes, as if you were looking at cherry-blossoms in the spring".

"Oh Hikaru", Kaoru exclaimed, blushing lightly.

"What will we do now?" Hikaru asked, his hands on Kaoru's waist.

"We could… Go and sit by the fire, with some cocoa", Kaoru replied, arms wrapped behind Hikaru's neck.

"If that is what you want to do", Hikaru smiled, taking Kaoru by the hand and leading him to the twins own lounge room, across the hall from their bedroom.

They lay down on one of the room's sofas, next to the roaring fire. One of the maids came up, knocking on the door and giggling as she saw the twins cuddled up. Hikaru smirked; one hand on Kaoru's right thigh, the other up Kaoru's shirt.

"Hikaru-u, save it for later", Kaoru playfully whined.

"But what if I want you now?" Hikaru played along.

"Excuse me masters. Would you like anything?"

Hikaru looked at her with a quick flick of his head.

"Some hot chocolate… please", Hikaru replied.

"Can we have some little marshmallows in it?" Kaoru asked Hikaru quietly, a sort of teasing sadness in his voice.

"Of course we can", Hikaru replied, placing a hand on Kaoru's cheek.

"It will be up soon", the maid said, walking away to the kitchen.

**Hey y'all! Hope this chapter was alright, and i hope this fanfic may have caught your attention. I will try and update it regularly, but between my RWBY/RvB fanfic, my YouTube channel, and everything else, it may not be as often as i want it to be. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Hold out till then. Thanks!**


End file.
